Deja vu baby
by HikariDarkAngel
Summary: kalau jodoh, tidak ke mana


**Déjà vu Baby**

**Summary: terkadang kebetulan adalah awal dari hidup yang sebenarnya. Hinata pecaya dan akan selalu percaya pada Sasuke, karena mereka telah di tekdirkan untuk bersama.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine, that's belongs Masashi-sensei**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu endingnya naruto sippudent the movie 4, huhu author ngak tau apa judulnya, tapi waktu nerjemahin liriknya ternyata malah ngingetin saya ke sasuhina.**

**Gender:romance/drama/friendship.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing:Sasuhina.**

**Autrho note: hallo minna…( lari ala anak TK sambil bawa kertas) Hikari bawa oneshot pertama. Eyyuh.. seneng deh! Haha ini song fic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan! Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, kita langsung aja ke cerita yach? #plak.**

**Don't like? Don't read please! (dari pada ujung-ujungnya malah nge'flame karya orang!)**

**Hinata POV**

_Kalau saja hujan berhenti_

_Pada hari itu,_

_Aku mungkin hanya berjalan melewatimu_

Langit masih saja menurunkan butiran dingin yang mengguyur kota hari ini, padahal aku harus sampai rumah sebelum gelap. Karena tadi pagi cuaca cerah jadi aku tidak membawa payung, tapi tidak ku sangga baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan sekolah , hujan deras malah datang tiba-tiba.

Sambil mematung di halte bus yang sepi, aku duduk dan sesekali menengok ponsel putih di tanganku berharap Neji-nii sepupuku menerima pesan yang aku kirim beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat menengok ke samping kiri, ternyata aku tidak sendirian. Ada seorang siswa lain yang duduk sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Setahuku dia itu salah satu senpai unggulan di sekolah yang sama denganku, siswa yang populer bukan hanya di kalangan guru tetapi juga para murid terlebih para siswi.

_Kalau saja bisa datang tepat waktu_

_Bus yang biasa kunaiki_

_Aku mungkin tidak bisa bertemu denganmu_

"A-ano… apa kau mau?" aku menawarkan beberapa bungkus permen warna-warni. Siswa ber-tag nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu memandangku heran, melihat mata kelamnya yang menatap tajam kearahku, aku hanya menelan ludah gugup. "Ka-kalau tidak ya-ya sudah!" belum sempat aku menarik tanganku kembali, telapak tangan besar sudah menahankku lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau…" suara rendahnya membuatku merinding, "Ini!" ini bukan pertanyaan, jelas-jelas dia tidak meminta jawabanku saat tiba-tiba dengan sangat cepat –sangat cepat, sampai aku lupa untuk bekedip- dia mengecup pipiku.

Gezz…

Wajahku serasa mau meledak. Dengan cepat aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, akhirnya bus yang sejak tadi aku tunggu tiba. Ku lihat tangannya yng mengibas saat aku duduk di kursi penumpang. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang sangat tipis hingga membuatku merona di dalam bus yang legang dari penumpang.

_Kalau saja bisa menunggu lebih lama_

_Dan terdapat sedikit perbedaan_

_Kita mungkin akan berjalan di jalur takdir yang berbeda_

Sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi seperti orang bodoh. Tak jarang aku melamun sendiri saat di ajak bicara. Dan setiap tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai wajahku serasa memanas dan dadaku sesak. Yang tidak aku mengerti, akhir-akhir ini aku dan Sasuke-senpai jadi sering bertemu.

Entah apa aku yang salah lihat, setiap berpapasan dengannya aku juga sering melihatnya tersenyum kearahku, walau hanya sekilas dan sangat tipis sampai sulit untuk dipastiak kalau itu senyuman atau bukan.

"Hinata.. kau baik-baik saja?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku waktu Neji-nii melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Ketahuan melamun aku hanya bisa merona malu, dasar tukang melamun!

"Go-gomen, tadi Nii-san bilang apa?"

Terlihat Neji-nii menghela nafas, aku jadi merasa bersalah. "Aku tanya, apa kau akan ikut denganku?"

"Eh, ke-kemana?"

"Dalam acara prom nite, kau lupa? Dua bulan lagi aku lulus." Oh iya, tidak lebih dari empat minggu lagi Neji-nii sudah tidak lagi menyandang gelar sebagai pelajar Konoha-gakuen. Dan itu artinya, orang itu –Uchiha Sasuke- juga akan lulus. Entah mengapa mengingatnya aku jadi sedih.

"Eto…" kalau aku ikut, pasti hanya bisa berdiri seperti patung hidup. "A-aku rasa aku tidak perlu ikut."

"Kenapa?" Neji-nii tampak memandangku curiga. Aku menelan ludah melihat tatapan Neji-nii yang tampak mengintrogasi.

"A-aku kurang percaya diri." Jawabku dengan suara kecil, sampai mampu menandingi suara dengungan lalat.

"Kan ada Nii-san!" ujar Neji-nii menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"M-makanya aku tidak mau! Ha-habisnya…" pipiku serasa memanas, pasti sekarang wajahku sudah memerah. Neji-nii mengangkat alisnya bingung, aku semakin gugup melihat tatapan Neji-nii yang tak lepas dariku. "Ka-kalau ada Nii-san d-di dekatku, a-aku jadi susah b-bernafas ka-karena para fans N-nii-san y-yang tidak sedikit itu!" mengingat Neji-nii juga salah satu siswa populer, jelas aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika berada di dekatnya.

Neji-nii terkikik mendengar penuturanku, kemudian tangan hangatnya mengacak ujung kepalaku dengan sayang. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, Nii-san tidak memaksa." Aku membalas senyuman Neji-nii dengan wajah ceria.

_Masa depan bersama denganmu_

_Ku selalu ingin melihatnya _

_di tempat dan bintang yang sama_

_kita kan slalu memandanginya_

"Hinata-chan." Sakura, teman sekelasku sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilku duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan denganku. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka bento yang di bawanya. Ino juga ikut duduk di sebelahku.

Kantin sekolah sesalu ramai saat waktu istirahat, tapi selalu saja ada tempat bagi kami. Itu karena Ino dan Sakura adalah siswi terpopuler di sekolah, selain itu masih ada Tenten-senpai yang merupakan salah satu senior kebanggaan sekolah atas prestasinya.

Ino yang notabene adalah ketua club cherleaders tidak pernah luput dari sorotan para siswa, kemudian ada Haruno Sakura, model papan atas yang gambarnya sering terlihat di majalah dan iklan-iklan di TV. Lalu Tenten-senpai, adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang menjadi juara tingkat sekolah dalam pertandingan Juugo dan bahkan ia juga memenangkan kejuaraan Nasional tahun lalu.

Dan aku…

Aku hanya gadis biasa yang berteman dengan mereka, tak lebih dari itu. tekadang jika aku berjalan dengan mereka aku jadi merasa minder, orang-orang lebih suka memeperhatikan para siswa populer di banding aku yang seperti banyangan tidak nyata.

Tidak jarang, siswa laki-laki yang mendekatiku hanya untuk mencari perhatian atau menitipkan barang yang akan di berikan untuk teman-temanku.

_di masa depan saat kau membayangkan dirimu_

_mungkinkah aku ada di sana_

_di langit dan di ingatan yang sama_

_kita kan slalu mencarinya bersama_

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke-senpai berdiri di salah satu pohon besar di belakang sekolah. Pada awalnya aku tidak percaya saat ada siswa yang tidak aku kenal mengatakan kalau Sasuke-senpai menungguku di halaman belakang.

Dan sekarang, apa yang di katakan oleh siswa itu benar. Uchiha Sasuke tengah menungguku.

"Kenapa lama?" dengan ragu-ragu aku menghampiri Uchiha tampan yang tengah bersandar sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Ano, a-ada apa senpai?" pasti ada hubungannya dengan teman-temanku. Kalau bukan Ino-chan, pasti Sakura-chan, atau kalau tidak Tenten-chan. Aku berdiri kurang lebih dua meter darinya, takut kalau terlalu dekat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu berulang atau malah lebih dari itu. membeyangkannya saja wajahku lagi-lagi memanas. Hinata… sadarlah, kenapa kau jadi suka berfikir yang macam-macam begini sih?

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

"E..eh?" apa itu pesan untuk Sakura agar aku sampaikan padanya, tapi kenapa begitu? "A-apa kau ingin a-aku sampaikan pada Sakura-chan?" Aku pernah dengar dari Sakura-chan kalau Sasuke-senpai itu sering memperhatikannya, jadi mungkin saja dia menyukai Sakura.

"Sakura?" kurasakan langkah Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahku, tanganku bergetar sampai berkeringat. Dengan perasaan gelisah, aku mencoba menjaga jarak dengan mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

Pernah beberapa kali aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi bersama temannya Naruto sedang mengamati kami, maksudku Aku dan Sakura. Lalu saat di taman juga begitu, sering kali Sakura bersikap manis agar Sasuke lebih memperhatikannya lebih lama. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, buktinya sekarang Sasuke akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya.

_cara kita berbicara dan bertingkah_

_benar-benar sangat mirip_

_rasanya seperti kita sudah sangat lama saling kenal satu sama lain_

"Kalau aku bilang iya, apa kau akan marah?" aku bingung dengan pertanyaan yang sedang di sampaikan Sasuke barusan. "Kalau aku bilang aku suka Sakura, apa kau akan marah?" tanyanya lagi, tapi aku tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

Beberapa saat menunggu, Sasuke-senpai mulai bersuara kembali. "Kalau kau diam berarti kau marah," baru aku ingin menyangkal, dia sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Kalau membantah, itu artinya kau juga marah. Dan kalau kau bilang ya, berarti kau memang marah!"

Jadi aku harus jawab apa? Apa aku memang marah? Tapi kenapa, memangnya apa hubunganku dengan Sasuke-senpai?

"Ano…"

"Anggap saja begitu, kalau tidak mau ada yang tahu juga tidak apa-apa. Kita pacaran diam-diam. Bagaimana?"

Aku tidak menjawab, lidahku seperti membeku. Sasuke-senpai hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi kiriku. Melihatnya tersenyum dalam waktu lama begitu, aku baru sadar kalau Sasuke-senpai jauh lebih keren dari biasanya.

"Dilihat dari manapun kau itu memang manis! Kira-kira kalau kita menikah, seperti apa anak kita nantinya?" Selesai dengan ucapannya barusan, kepalaku serasa berputar dan semuanya berubah gelap.

Hyuuga Hinata jatuh pingsan setelah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Uchiha Sasuke.

_mengirimkan SMS di saat yang bersamaan_

_memikirkan hal yang sama pula_

_mungkin kita memang sudah lama terikat oleh benang merah_

_sudah di putuskan kebetulan dari awal_

_kalau kita berdua begitu cocok_

_aku percaya kalau kita berdua sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama_

Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian mengejutkan itu. sejak saat itu, aku dan Sasuke-senpai jadi sering bertemu. Aneh rasanya karena aku bisa dengan mudah dekat dengannya, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan orang yang tidak terlalu aku kenal.

Aku juga sering senyum-senyum sendiri di kamar saat mengingat Sasuke-senpai. Mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya aku berpacaran dan merasakan bagaimana indahnya menyukai seseorang. Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin tahu apa Sasuke-senpai juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat ku lihat Sakura yang terduduk lemas di kursinya, penasaran aku bertanya padanya. "Ada apa? K-kenapa wajahmu ta-tampak sedih begitu, Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata-chan, hiks… ternyata Sasuke-senpai sudah memiliki kekasih!"

Aku kaget dengan ucapan Sakura barusan, apa dia sudah tahu semuanya ya? Aku mengusap pelan punggungnya saat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meletakan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja. Aku jadi kasihan melihatnya menangis begini, apa ini salahku ya?

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa t-tahu?"

"Tadi Sakura-jidat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke-senpai. Tapi, Sasuke-senpai menolak dan bilang kalau dia sudah punya pacar!" Ino-chan menjawabnya sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura-chan, dia ikut mengusap-usap punggung Sakura.

"Hiiiikkss… hiks…" tangisan Sakura-chan semakin keras, ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di lengan sendiri.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ba-bagaimana ini? Kasihan Sakura-chan, aku jadi t-tidak tega melihatnya."

"Harus apa? Yang aku suka itukan kamu bukannya dia, hime!" wajahku kembali merona saat Sasuke memanggilku dengan panggilan –hime.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Ini bukan salahmu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah!" mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan perasaanku sedikit tenang. Setidaknya masih ada Sasuke di sisiku. "Sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai, sebaiknya kau masuk!" aku mengangguk dan kami pun berpisah di koridor yang sepi dari siswa maupun siswi.

Saat akan pulang, aku melewati kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarikku dengan keras hingga aku hampir jatuh.

"Jadi kau ya pacarnya Sasuke-kun?" seorang gadis berkacamata dan seorang lagi menghimpitku di dinding kamar mandi. Aku takut, sangat takut sampai-sampai kakiku serasa melemah seperti jelly.

"Sakura-chan, ternyata sahabatmu ini menusukmu dari belakang!" mataku terbelalak saat kulihat Sakura keluar dari salah satu toilet, matanya tampak kosong menatapku.

"Kenapa? Hinata-chan… KENAPA?" aku bergetar ketakutan, air mata sudah tak dapat ku bendung lagi, perasaan takut dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. "Aku pikir kau mendukungku, tapi kenapa? Hinata… kau **penghianat**!" tolong, siapapun tolong aku!

Gadis berkaca mata itu memerintah salah satu temannya untuk mengambil air, dan seolah tak perduli atau memang begitu, Sakura diam saja sewaktu gadis itu menyiramkan air berbau aneh itu di kepalaku hingga seluruh seragamku kotor dan bau.

Kemudian Karin, gadis berkaca mata itu menyuruh temannya memegang kedua tanganku sedangkan dia mengambil sebuah gunting di tasnya.

"Ma-mau apa kalian? Kumohon, ja-jangan… aku mohon jangan!" teriakku, aku harap ada yang mendengarku agar mereka bisa menolongku. Karin sudah menyentuh sebagian helaian rambutku yang basah.

"Penghianat sepertimu memang pantas di perlakukan seperti ini!" nada suaranya membuatku semakin tidak baik, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ku tatap Sakura-chan dengan tatapan memelas berharap dia mau menolongku.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha mengurangi isak tangisku.

Creesh…

Brak.

"Berhenti."

Sakura membuang gunting yang nyaris memotong helaian rambutku, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dia menunduk sedih. "Sakura-chan, kenapa kau_" Karin tampak bingung dan tak percaya dengan tindakan Sakura barusan.

"Keluar!" Karin dan temannya tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura barusan, tapi mereka tidak membantah dan meninggalkan aku dan Sakura sendirian di kamar mandi itu.

Aku merosot kebawah saat tangan teman Karin melepaskan bahuku, masih dalam kondisi menangis aku menunduk lemah. "Maaf…" aku mendongak, kulihat Sakura yang sudah menangis, air matanya bahkan sampai menetes di wajahku.

"Hinata-chan, maaf! Aku… aku keterlaluan, aku ini orang jahat!" Sakura jongkok di depanku dan memelukku erat. "Aku memang tidak suka kalau orang yang ternyata menjadi pacarnya Sasuke-senpai itu kamu! Aku sedih, aku kecewa Hinata-chan hiks… tapi kau sahabatku, aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini… maaf!"

Aku membalas pelukan Sakura, kemudian menggeleng dan berkata "Tidak, Sakura-chan ti-tidak jahat. Aku mengerti se-seperti apa perasaan Sakura-chan, h-harusnya aku yang meminta maaf!"

_walaupun di hari yang penuh air mata_

_dan di saat itu kita berjalan bersama_

_dan selalu saja di kota yang sama_

_berjalan bersama, berpegangan tangan di hari yang cerah_

"Hinata!" Sasuke membuka paksa kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak khawatir, matanya merah menahan amarah saat melihat keadaanku yang tidak bisa di katakan baik. Dengan wajah kesal, Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura menjauh dariku dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisi tembok yang lain.

Sakura tampak meringis kesakitan, dengan susah payah dia berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Sakura.." geramnya, Sakura tampak ketakutan dan akan menangis lagi. Dengan cepat, aku menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh lengannya berusaha mendapat perhatiannya sejenak. Sasuke menatapku tajam dan melembut setelahnya.

"Aku t-tidak apa-apa… Sa-Sakura-chan tidak salah. I-ini hanya salah faham, sungguh jangan menyalahkannya. Aku mohon!" Sasuke akan protes namun di urungkan saat di lihatnya aku akan menangis lagi, dia tidak menjawab.

Dengan cepat menarik tanganku keluar dari sana dan meninggalkan Sakura-chan yang masih terlihat sedih. Di luar toilet, Kerin dan temannya jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah yang tak kalah menyedihkannya dengan Sakura-chan barusan.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak menyembunyikan hubungan kami lagi. Aku juga sudah tidak lagi menjadi bayangan bagi para siswa populer, karena setiap berada si sisi Sasuke, aku merasa ada dan nyata. Di butuhkan dan membutuhkan.

Sakura-chan juga sudah tidak marah padaku, sebaliknya, dia jadi semakin baik dan sering tersenyum kearahku. Aku dengar dia sedang dekat dengan Neji-nii. Dan aku jadi lega mendengarnya, setidaknya ada yang bisa menjaga Sakura-chan jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Saat acara _prom nite_ aku dan Sasuke tidak menghabiskan acara itu sampai selesai karena kami memilih mengelilingi kota untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyandang lagi predikat sebagi siswa Konoha.

"Ano, Sa-Sasuke-kun waktu itu… saat Karin-senpai dan Sakura-chan menahanku di toilet bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku penasaran, jujur saja sejak saat itu sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu dari mana Sasuke tahu keberadaanku padahal kami belum bertemu sebelum jam pulang.

"Itu takdir." Jawab Sasuke santai, dengan tenangnya ia meneguk jus tomat yang beru kami beli di mesin minunam otomatis.

"Takdir?" aku merampas paksa jus milik Sasuke, "Mana boleh begitu? Aku perlu ja-jawaban yang lebih t-terperinci!" tuntutku, bahkan aku tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke mengambil jusnya sendiri.

"Ck. Kita ini sudah di takdirkan dari awal. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa lari Hyuuga-hime!"

Dan pipiku sukses memerah saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata-katanya. Masih belum mendapatkan apa yang di sukainya –selain mengggodaku, begitu katanya- dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil jus milikku dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… itu'kan milikku!" protesku.

"Hn? Mana, ini? Baik akan ku kembalikan!"

Tak banyak yang aku inginkan di dunia ini. Asal Sasuke ada di sisiku, aku akan merasa memiliki segalanya, karena duniaku ada pada dirinya. Seperti saat ini, saat bibir kami bertemu, tak banyak yang bisa ku ingat selain lembut dan hangatnya cinta yang di salurkan dari hatinya yang tulus dan selalu jujur.

"Di masa depan saat kau membayangkan dirimu, aku akan selalu ada disana. Karena kita sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama. Déjà vu baby…"

~OWARI~

**Huahhh… akhirnya selesai, ahahaha aneh ya? Habisnya saya tidak tahan pengen cepat-cepat ngerampungin.*dilempar landak**

**By: HikariDarkAngel **

**Friday, October 30, 2011**


End file.
